Rules
Rules This page summarises general server rules and RPG rules. This page exists to help new players understand the rules without having to be in game or worrying about not knowing the rules and potentially breaking them. General Server Rules The general server rules apply to every part of the server, from the minigames to the RPG. Depending on the severity the punishments range from a simple warning to a permanent ban. The rules are described in as much detail as seen necessary. If you or someone else needs more explanation of a rule, you can contact a player (who understands the rules and/or has been on the server for a long period of time) or better yet any of our staff members. * 'Be respectful - '''This means to not fight with other players or staff members. Don't be rude and insult someone. If a staff member requests or tells you to do something, do it. * '''Be ethical - '''This really just means don't do anything that is ethically wrong, don't do something you wouldn't want someone to do to you and don't do anything that can be seen as offensive/discriminatory/etc. * '''Use common sense - '''This should go without saying. Don't be stupid or do something completely wrong. * '''No swearing - '''Don't swear, try to keep it PG-13 at the worst. Insults are not included in here, insulting someone regardless of appropriateness will result in a severe punishment. * '''No combat logging - '''If you are PvPing with another player or being attacked/attacking someone, do not log out to avoid being killed and losing your items and/or stats. Combat logging will result in your character being killed on disconnect and may result in a temporary ban. * '''No mods, hacks, cheats, or otherwise - '''clientside mods such as optifine or fps enhancers are allowed as long as that is all they are used for. Having minimaps, hacked clients, or other hacks and mods will most likely result in a ban. For further information on what mods are allowed, contact the server owner or an admin. * '''No insulting or harassing other players -' Depending on how mean/offensive/discriminatory the insult is punishments range from a muting to a permanent ban. Harassing other players will most likely result in a ban or a kick. Harassment includes but is not limited to: spamming (whether chat or commands), insults, fighting, stealing, griefing, etc. * 'No 18+ content or otherwise inappropriate behavior/activities -' This rule is a further clarification of the no swearing rule. Do not do or say anything that is inappropriate or above a PG-13 rating. Do not bring sex or sex related topics up or other such topics (This rules excludes most LGBT+ related topics). * 'No spamming or advertising - '''Do not spam the chat or spam players with commands. Do not advertise other servers/websites/services. RPG Specific Rules These rules apply to the RPG specifically. These rules may either be extensions or the general server rules or be completely separate or different rules. These rules apply while Rping (Roleplaying) and inside of the 4KingdomsRPG worlds/server. * '''No griefing or stealing from other players or from public buildings -' This means that you cannot steal items or buildings from players or from public buildings (This excludes places that specifically state you can take certain items or when the story allows it). Do not grief or otherwise destroy builds. Breaking these rules will most likely result in a permanent ban. * 'Any homes or buildings must be labeled with who lives there -' This is to avoid a bunch of empty or unused structures. If you do not label your builds and/or staff does not know of them fully, they will most likely be removed. * 'If you wish to have a fully developed character, you need to contact Ghost, the RPG creator (IGN: Adrien_Agareste) -' This is to prevent overpowered character or characters with special abilities that do not currently fit into the 4Kingdoms world. * 'Talking out of the RPG or OOC (Out Of Character) you must use double parentheses Ex: ((msg here)) -' This is to avoid confusion between what is canon in the RPG and what is non rpg related discussions. * 'Do not enter someone's home or building without permission (excludes public builds) -' You wouldn't like it if someone went into your home without permissions, so don't do that to anyone else. Further Information If you need to contact a server staff member, you can do so directly ingame, through skype/discord/teamspeak or through the official website contact form If you have been ban wrongfully or wish to dispute your ban you can do so on the Ban Dispute Page If you wish to apply for staff do so on the Server Staff Application Page If you need to report a bug do so on the Bug Report Page Page last updated on: 4/26/16 Category:Technical Category:Non-story